Secret
by Raine Melodia
Summary: Another boring day for the four... That day was the day his secret is finally revealed. At least not to her. WA3 - JetxVirginia, also Clive and Gallows


**Secret**

It was sunny and breezy morning in an ordinary village of Boot Hill, a place where Virginia was born or known as her hometown.

After the final battle with the dream-demon Beatrice, the four decided to pause up their travel and went back to their hometown, where Clive at the Humphrey's Peak and Gallows at the Baskar Colony.

Virginia decided to return to her hometown and guess what? She brought Jet with her. As much as he resisted, Virginia insisted him to go back with her since he have nowhere to turn to.

It's been already two months since the end of their journey.

Gallows and Clive decided to spend their once in a while free time visiting Virginia and Jet in their village.

And right now, things were serene as it should be for them to relax.

Clive were reading and writing notes, where Virginia and Gallows were chatting. Jet was reading quietly, obviously trying to hide the book he was reading.

Virginia saw his suspicious doing and goes near him.

"Hey Jet. What are you reading?" Virginia approaches next to him.

"W-wha?...-" Jet was startled, trying to hide the book.

"Hm...?" Virginia gave him an innocent looks, which makes him blush but quickly averting his gaze away from her.

"Oh I bet he's reading that." Gallows suddenly said.

"What?" Virginia asks, looking curious.

"Oh, do you mean naughty magazine?" Clive said, pointing out his suggestion.

"Huh? Really?"

Her face becomes red and she covers her mouth with both hands, looking terribly embarrassed.

"Haha! Looks like our anti-social member had finally taken his puberty off to the new stage."

A vein popped out on Jet's head.

"B-but Jet couldn't possibly into that stuff, right Jet?"

"Haha! Don't worry leader, it's natural for boys at his age shows an interest in that kind of stuff. Even Clive use to read that kind when he was youth, right pal?"

"Huh? Even Clive too?" Her eyes were wide.

Clive didn't say anything as he pushes his glass high on his nose. But if you see clearly, a slight blush and a single sweat drop were on his face.

Another vein popped out on Jet's head.

"Yeah, I remember the time when I used to read those. Granny would throw blocks on my head whenever she sees me reading those. Man, that hurts a lot." Gallows reminds them of his past hobby.

"Oh I see... I never thought that Jet's into that stuff." Virginia claims disappointedly and was looking at him.

Suddenly, Jet smacks the book that he reads on the table in front of them.

"Shut the hell up!"

He chided angrily and rises from his seat.

All of them were taken aback by his manner and are now looking at him.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you, man?" Gallows asks, standing up from his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with me? You're the one who has the wrong here! Don't thing that I'm like you, you womanizer!"

"What the-! Are you picking a fight with me? Who do you think you're calling 'womanizer'? You read one of those naughty magazines, too, aren't you?"

"See before you speak, will ya! Why do you think I'm reading those things?"

"Oh, so we're playing virgin here, huh? Then why are you looking so nervous and trying to hide it, huh? Not to mention your face looks like hell!"

"What was that?"

They forehead meets and an electrical blue waves in their eyes are seen colliding at each other.

Virginia picks up the book that Jet's read.

"Um..."

"What?"

Jet and Gallows said and looking at her in unison.

"Jet... Is this what you were reading just now?"

She holds the book up for them to see.

Jet's eyes were wide and his face suddenly turned into crimson red.

"Hm...Interesting." Clive said as he pushes up his glass again, standing next to Virginia to get a better look at the book's title.

Gallows quickly grabs the book from her and reads the front cover.

"How to...impress your...dream girl?"

Everyone was now staring at him at the same time.

His face turns smoky red and sweating hard.

"Gimme that!" He took the book fast and rushing to upstairs to his room.

The bang of the door can be heard from upstairs.

"I can believe it, man! Is he trying to catch a girl?"

Virginia sighs in disappointed.

"H-hey what's wrong, leader?"

"Oh nothing..." Her voice lowered.

"You don't look okay. Is there anything wrong?" Clive asks with concern.

"Yeah, you okay, leader?"

"No... I'm fine. I'm going to my room, too."

And after that, Virginia slowly walks upstairs to her room, looking terribly disappointed.

The two just stare at her until she's gone.

"H-hey, is it has to do something with what I've said?" Gallows said with worry.

"Hm... If it's me, I would say this matter is most correctly has to do with something I'd say 'jealousy'."

"W-what? You mean our leader was jealous because she thought Jet is dating another girl?" Gallows asks in surprised.

"Yes. That would be it."

"Whoa! This is serious, man." Gallows said while scratching his back head.

Suddenly, Clive saw something under the table, on Jet's sitting spot.

It looks like a picture of someone, dropped upside down.

Then he picked it up.

He then surprised to see who was in that picture

"Look what I've found. I think I saw this paper slipped out from that book which he reads. And…look who's in this picture." Clive hands him the picture and smiling.

"Who? And why are you smiling?" Gallows sweat dropped and finally he saw the person in the picture. "Huh? It's...our leader?"

"Now I see what's going on here." He pushes his glasses up again.

"You don't say..." Gallows said in shock, taking steps backward.

"Yes. It's just like how I think it is."

"You think our leader knew that that punk is actually in love with her?"

"I don't think she knew it. I don't actually think that Jet wants anyone to know about this either. And apparently, Virginia seems to be secretly in love with our little anti-social member, too."

"Hehe..." Gallows gives a little evil's laugh and rubbing his own chin.

"Wait, Gallows… Are you thinking of..." Clive sweat dropped.

"I could use this. Haha!"

After that, Gallows quickly make his way to Jet's room, leaving Clive who was still standing there in surprise of knowing his nasty intention.

"Oh boy... This might get a little interesting." After that, he left.

Tomorrow afternoon, when Virginia returns home from the market, she was surprised to see Gallows and Clive were already inside her house.

But what surprised her more was Jet, who is now standing behind sitting Gallows and massaging him on the shoulders. His face looks angry and he's groaning in almost every one massage that he does, unwillingly.

"Whoa, Jet?" Virginia said in surprised.

Never before she sees him doing charity stuff such as massaging someone.

Not to mention it was Gallows, his arguing partner in most of the time.

"Hey leader, welcome home. I was tired of waiting for you to return, so I borrowed him for a moment for a massage, right Jet?" He playfully says and gives out a big laugh.

Clive can be seen sweat dropped and pushing his glasses high again and again.

"Oh... Okay. That's unusual." Virginia said softly and freaked out a little.

"Hahahahaha! It's good to win once in a while." Gallows spurs his victory's cheers out loud, looking tremendous happy.

"I wonder how long this going to take. Maybe…just maybe until he finally confesses his love for her." Clive thought deeply, feeling a bit sorry for Jet.

No one understands how much suffering he is right now after being blackmailed by certain someone.

Poor Jet.

A/N: To all respected Virginia and Jet's from Wild Arms 3, please enjoy this short story.^^


End file.
